Begin Again
by CreepySheepy
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's Begin Again. Requested by WhiteVansHaveCandy. OC x Itachi. Past Hidan x OC. OC BELONGS TO WHITEVANS. Written by Feli.


_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Akira Suzuki stood in her bedroom, touching up herself for her date with Itachi Uchiha. She was indeed very nervous, for today would mark her first date after her tragic ending with Hidan. She was worried her date and possible relationship with Itachi would end the same way. Grabbing her keys and phone, Akira left her house and headed out.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do_

She opened the door to the small café they would be having lunch in, expecting either two of the following: Itachi late, or Itachi not showing up. Praying it was neither of them, or at least the latter, she looked around for the male. Akira was honestly shocked when she saw Itachi standing and waiting for her at a table set up for two. She walked over to him, and he pulled out her chair for her. She smiled, sitting down.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem," he said, sitting across from her.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

"...so then, he had just run away, and he was so embarrassed! It was hilarious," Akira said, sipping her drink. Itachi couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Are you serious? That wuss…"

"You should've seen his face."

"I wish I could've!"

Akira could feel the light blush growing on her cheeks. Not because her story had made Itachi want to have witnessed what had happened, but because he had laughed. Hidan had never really laughed at any of her stories or jokes or things. It made her realize she had wasted her time with him.

_He said he never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do_

"Hey, are you okay? You seem like something is bothering you." Itachi asked.

"Oh no no, don't worry… I'm fine, really." She reassured him. But on the inside, that question was just another thing added to her list of worries. 'If he realized I've been acting a little shy, he's bound to find out why I've been holding back so much…' she thought.

"If you say so." He said, not wanted to make her uncomfortable.

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

But once Itachi had broken the silence with a little small talk, Akira forgot about everything except the man in front of her.

"Well, one time I was in the backyard when me and my younger brother Sasuke were really little. We were playing catch with a football, and when I was younger my football-throwing arm wasn't as good as it is now. I threw the ball, and Sasuke went to catch it, but it landed a little… low. He was in pain." Itachi said.

Akira let out a laugh at his story; she was really starting to like him. He was funny, he was sweet, he was nice, not to mention his good looks. "How badly was he hurt?" she asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Not too bad, just needed a little ice."

Akira cringed. "That must've killed…" Itachi nodded.

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches  
Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that  
And for the first time, what's past is past_

Walking back to the car, Akira had been thinking about her past with Hidan. 'Would it be necessary to tell Itachi? Should he be aware of it, just in case some scenario pops up that it would be a vital thing for him to know?' she thought.

"You're doing it again." Itachi said, smiling.

"What?" Akira asked.

"Staring out into nowhere, thinking about something."

"Oh…"

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Um…"

Itachi, noticing she was unsure of whether to share or not, changed the subject. Akira was grateful for that act, and smiled. She responded back happily, forgetting about Hidan for good. She had Itachi now.


End file.
